Percy Jackson meets Torak
by Erik The Viking
Summary: When Rachel recites another prophecy, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse must find a boy, Torak and with him defeat an ancient menace. Rated T for Percabeth and paranoia.


**NOVEMBER 18**

**Torak meets Percy Jackson**

**Chapter one: We go on a bad quest.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my monster, Michelle Paver and Rick Riordan own everything else  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Percy**

It was a regular day at camp, (wake up, eat, train, eat, archery, sword fighting, etc.) until Rachel made another prophecy

"_Go to the ancient forest, _

_Find he who is like no other, _

_With him defeat an undefeated menace, _

_But beware the his kind… _

_YOU HAVE UNTIL THE END NOVEMBER!"_

Chiron looked at Rachel as she announced that a quest would have to happen, the three demigods would be Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse, all three groaned. This would probably be the worst quest ever.

That night Percy dreamed of a kid that looked about his age, with a large wolf with amber eyes, they were running in a forest of huge, old trees, They both raised their heads, and howled a deep, happy howl the lines of the prophecy echoed in his head. But the boy and the wolf's smiles turned to fear as something that he could not see appeared in front of them, he jolted awake to see the quest's occupants smiling at him, well Annabeth was smiling, Clarisse's expression was more of her usual scowl. He quickly dressed, packed and was ready to go. But Percy was completely confused, ancient forest? Like no other? His kind? For a while the group was silent, until Annabeth exclaimed, "Found it!" and turned Daedalus's laptop for us to see. She had typed in 'oldest forest' and the search results said: The oldest forest in the world is the Bialweiza forest or Bialweiza Pushcha. It has many legends including those of the soul-eater and spirit-walker; it is one of the only places to continuously use the old ways of clans and hunting with a bow and spear. Bialweiza forest is uncivilized with tents as homes it is protected with global forest service to keep it this way. The villagers say in the forest stalks a monster so evil it brings bad luck in it's wake. "This is what we want," said Annabeth, neither of me nor Clarisse disagreed. We set upon the Argo II and went upon our way, with a magical screen that was open to Leo in case of a problem since the scent of four demigods would be to strong. Everything was set; they left the shelter of Camp half-blood, which was a big mistake.

**Annabeth**

* * *

Annabeth was nervous about this quest it was just to… unknown. At least the ship was working, for now anyway. Percy was in his usual confident mood, she wasn't. There were to many what-ifs, what if they couldn't find the person, or for that matter, the forest? What if they got attacked? She didn't discuss this with Percy or Clarisse, they would both be too bored, and Percy would fall asleep. As she rolled her worries over and over she decided to get some food to keep her busy. On the way over, she stopped by Percy's cabin, " Hi", she said "want any food?" he accepted, and they walked down the ship to the mess hall the silver and brass pipe reminded her of the webs of Arachne she shuddered as she said "Uh seaweed brain? There's something I need to tell you, down in Arachne's lair-and before that! In that eight months we spent apart, I realized how important you are to me, and never again do I want to be apart from you." Tears rimmed her eyes; she looked down, inspecting her shoes. In a choked whisper he replied "I agree" And they just stood there, then Clarisse interrupted saying "All right enough of that, for Zeus's sake Annabeth you're a daughter of Athena, you shouldn't rely on a son of _**Poseidon!**_" They smiled. It was so much like that first day of being a couple it was strange.

At first Annabeth looked out the window, but the endless sea got boring, eventually she got tired enough to go to sleep. Day one was finished.

Clarisse, who was yelling at Percy, startled Annabeth out of bed, concerned, she crept over to see Percy rubbing his eyes in confusion. She heard Clarisse yell, "You can at least help! Annabeth stepped into view "What's going on?" she asked, "Well, Percy 'sleepwalked' out of bed and _**turned off**_ the security systems then refused to help clean last night's dinner." Clarisse replied, Percy interrupted by saying "And Clarisse wouldn't help me fight off the army of Cyclops Rats that invaded, he said gesturing to several piles of dust that was on the floor. Even as h e did they to disappeared. "Okay" I said, "Percy dinner dishes are on you the next three nights, and Clarisse you're doing the armory and Pegasus stables, she made a pouty face and Percy mildly protested. But smiled after water=him. Just then a craggily line appeared in the window "LAND HO!" shouted Clarisse and Percy together, Annabeth just smiled, maybe this wouldn't be _**to**_ bad, she thought. She was wrong.

* * *

**I don't know how to double-space, really it's 868 words even though it seems short.**


End file.
